Eyes On Channy
by Jet'sFan15
Summary: After a long sleepless night, Chad and Sonny end up waking up in the same bed. What is actually a few random innocent mix-ups leads a reporter to believe she has a hot juicy story.


Chad's POV

"Do I have to bring Ariana to work with me?" I ask with a groan, putting on my jacket.

"Yes," Mom answered, "Dad and I are leaving at 2 for our mission trip, and Ariana can't stay home by herself."

"Can't you pay someone?" I beg.

"She won't bother you," she promises.

"Tell her not to embarrass me," I say.

"She won't," she assures.

I groan and grab my car keys off the kitchen table. I walk out into the garage and get into one of my six cars. I decide to drive Loreta, my trusty Cadillac Escalade. I get in the driver's side, and after a while, I honk my horn.

"Ariana! Let's go!" I shout. "I'm gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" she shouts, hurrying down the steps and into the passenger's side of the car.

"What took you so long?" I ask, backing out of the driveway.

"I have to do a _lot _more than you," she tells me.

"Suurrreee," I say, rolling my blue eyes.

"What do you have to do?" she asks before she smirks, "Besides look good for Sonny."

"How do you know who Sonny is?" I ask in shock.

"Like I don't hear you in your room," Ariana laughs.

"Let me be your Teddy Bear

I dont wanna be a tiger

Because tigers are too rough

I dont wanna be a lion

Cause lions aint the kind you

Love enough," she sings.

"Cut it out," I say, slightly shoving her.

But she only continues to laugh.

"Or what about

Beggin'

Beggin' you

Put your lovin' hand out baby

Beggin'

Be-"

"Shut up!" I say angrily.

"Don't worry. I won't sing those to Sonny," she smirks.

"They're not about Sonny," I deny.

"Then, who are they about?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"Shut up," I say and we continue to drive in silence.

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much."

I hang up the phone and shoot a big smile to my cast.

"Guess who's gonna be interviewed by Summer Winters," I say happily.

"You're gonna be on "Eye on Hollywood"?" asked Zora.

I nod excitedly.

"I love that show!" Tawni squeals. "How did you get on it and not me?"

I frown. Sometimes Tawni can be so nice, but no matter how nice she gets, she'll always think of herself first.

"I guess they wanted to do a story on someone newer to Hollywood," I shrug.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not on that show," Tawni proclaims. "Summer Winters is bad news."

"Tawni, why would you say that?" I ask.

"She'll turn your story upside down. She'll make something innocent into something terrible," she said.

"Tawni, Summer Winter's only reports the truth. Besides, she seems like a very sweet person," I state.

"The key word is seems," she tells me.

I roll my eyes.

"Sonny Munroe," says a voice.

I turn around to see a pretty girl with light, wavy red hair that flows to her shoulders. Her eyes are a mint green, and she looks about thirteen, but she is short for her age. About 5' 1'.

"Yes?" I ask.

I'm internally praying that this pretty girl isn't a Condor who wants to meet a certain three named jerk throb.

"I've heard so many things about you," she smirks. A very familar smirk, might I add.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Ariana!" I call, walking down the halls of Stage 3.

She ran off as soon as the car stopped, and now, I have no idea where she went. I searched all of Mackenzie Falls and Tween Gladiators. Now, I'm on the set of my least favorite show, So Random.

"Ariana!" I shout again.

Suddenly, I slim figure walks out of the doors that lead to the prop house.

"Would you be quiet?" says Sonny.

"Sorry, I'm looking for my sister," I say.

Wait, did I just apologize? Unbelievable.

"I didn't know you had a sister," she says.

"Yeah, she's pretty short, red hair, green eyes," I list.

"I think I know where she is," she smirks.

She walks into the prop house and I follow after her to find my sister, Ariana Joan Cooper, laughing with the Randoms. Tawni has her hand on Ariana's shoulder because she is laughing so hard. It's like she's trying to keep herself from falling to the floor.

"Hey!" I shout, running over to the two girls.

I yank Ariana out of Tawni's reach.

"Hands off my sister's shoulder." I say, grabbing Ariana's arm. "Come on, Ariana. Let's go burn your shirt."

But she pulls her arm away from my grasp.

"Stop," she says, annoyance present in her voice.

"We're going over to Mackenzie Falls," I tell her.

"No, I don't wanna go to Mackenzie Falls; I wanna stay here," she says.

"No, you don't," I say sternly, pulling her, hoping that we'll leave ASAP.

"Yeah, Chad, we're learning some very interesting things from your sister," smirks Tawni before she shouts, "Old Yeller!"

I hold back tears from my eyes and yell, "Stop it!" in an aggrivated tone. I turn around. See, ever since I was five, the age I was when I first watched Old Yeller, I always cry, even when I just hear the name. Only family knows that.

"Ariana, we're leaving," I command, dragging her away from the Randoms.

"Old Ye-" begins Tawni.

"Shut up!" I shout, walking out the doors.

* * *

Today has been the absolute worst day at Condor Studios. Ariana has been trying to make my life terrible. First, she tells the Randoms my Old Yeller secret. Then, she tells my date at lunch that she got way too much food and that she is a pig. Lastly, she steals my Mac Falls uniform so I show up to set in just a towel because she, somehow, locked me out of my dressing room. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have bad days but with his sister there, he apparently does. And I can't stand it!

I am so thankful that it's time to leave and go home because I can't endure this day any longer. I walk out to my cand with Ariana. I reach into my deep pockets and start to panic once I realize that my keys aren't in there.

"Ariana," I say sternly, "what'd you do with my keys?"

"What?" she asks in shock. "Just because I usually mess things up for you doesnt-"

I shoot her a pointed look.

"Fine, I might've took them from your pants while you were taking a shower and hid them in your couch."

"Great. I hope your happy because now, we have no place to sleep tonight," I say bitterly.

"Just go back in and get them," she tells me.

"Once Condor Stuidos closes, it doesn't open until the next day," I inform her.

"Now, we're stuck here with no place to go," I frown.

"Don't you have a friend you can stay with or something," she asks.

"They all went home, and I can't call them because someone 'lost' it," I say, shooting her a look.

She smiles at me meekly.

I breathe in heavily and rub my temples. I spot someone walking out to the only car left on the lot besides mine. I run over to them and Ariana follows.

"Chad?" asks the girl.

Sonny.

"Sonny!" I exclaim happily. "You do not know how happy I am to see you. I need a teeny, tiny favor."

* * *

Next thing I know, I'm at Sonny's apartment. We got home at about ten, due to traffic. I'm now sitting because Sonny's cousin, who is spending the weekend here. Isn't he lucky? Being able to see a big time celebrity on his vacation. Anyway, Sonny's apartment only haon three bedrooms. We work it out so that the two boys sleep in the same bed while the two girls gettheir own room because, well, I'm a gentleman.

No One's POV

Chad is sleeping soundly. Brian, Sonny's ten year old cousin, not so much. See, Chad has a... snoring problem. Sonny is very peaceful unlike Ariana, must just had a nightmare.

She creeps into the room that Chad and Brian occupy. Brian looks up at the noise.

"What?" he whispers.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare," Ariana whispers back. "Go back to sleep."

Ariana tip toes back out. Knowing she won't be able to sleep by herself, she sneaks into Sonny's room. She gently shakes Sonny, who wakes up.

"Huh?" she asks groggily.

"Sonny, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" begs the desparate girl.

"Sure," she nods, moving over to give Ariana room.

Ariana climbs in willingly. After about ten minutes or so, Ariana now has the covers. Sonny tries to pull the covers back, but Ariana won't budge.

"Fine," Sonny sighs, "I'll go sleep in her room."

Once in the room that Ariana used to occupy, Sonny is sleeping pleasently. Unfortunately, Brian can't say the same thing. Brian finally wakes up Chad.

"Chad," he says, shaking him violently.

"Huh?" he murrmers.

"Ariana had a nightmare. She wants you to go sleep with her," he advises.

"Oh okay," he says groggily, getting up.

Brian scoots in the middle of the bed and goes to sleep quickly.

Chad quietly goes into the room he thought Ariana was in and lifted the covers.

"It's okay," he soothed, getting under the covers. "I'm here. Go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, a knock on the door wakes up only one person: Brian. He gets out of his bed and answers the door. In walks a beautiful woman about 20 years of age.

"Is Sonny Munroe here?" she asks in a sickningly sweet voice, bending down to his level.

He nods, pointing to the door that belonged to Sonny, "She's in her room."

Brian then takes off the the kitchen for breakfast.

"Okay," says Summer. "Let's go and see how Sonny Munroe starts her day."

* * *

Sonny's POV

Meanwhile...

I wake up, still sleepy. I turn to my side and see Chad, who just woke up too.

"Morning, Chad," I say.

"Morning, Sonny," he replies.

We both look at each other and slowly rise up so we are sitting up.

"What are you doing here?" I shout, taking the covers and shielding my chest that only has a low cut tank top upon it.

"Nothing, I swear," he says, yanking the covers to guard his bare chest, sending me flying onto the bed.

I hurridly get back up.

"What are you doing here?" he demands.

"Ariana had a bad dream so she crawled into bed with me. And she took all the covers, but I didn't want to wake her so I took her room," I explained.

"Well, Brian told me that Ariana had a nightmare, and I came to comfort her," he clairified.

"Well, she's in my bed," I told him.

"I didn't know that. I mean, I just came in here, and I saw a lump," he shrugged.

"Don't you think my lump is different than hers?" I ask angrily.

"I'm gonna pass on that one," he says after thinking for a while. "Come on, Sonny. It was an honest misunderstanding."

I sigh, "You know, you're right. Let's just let this be our little secret."

We both started to laugh it off. We began to mumble about how crazy this situation was.

Chad opens the door, and we both walk out, still laughing until we relieze that we are in front of a huge camera that just so happens to be rolling.

Our mouths come to a stop.

"Well," sighs Summer with a huge smile on her face.

"We-we'll be right back," I stutter.

"Yeah, don't go away," Chad smiles weakly.

We walk in, and I start to pace across the room.

"What do we do?" I say, panicking.

"Have you ever jumped out of a ten story window?" Chad asked, pointing to the possible exit.

"No," I say, shaking my head. "but it's never too late to try."

* * *

Summer's POV

"It's early in the morning at the apartment of perky, So Random gal, Sonny Munroe," I begin with a smile, "who just came out of the same room as, the very handsome, Chad Dylan Cooper. The Chad Dylan Cooper. Star of hit show, Mackenzie Falls."

Sonny and Chad walk about of the room. Sonny now is sporting a houserobe to cover her perviously tank top and short clad body.

"Hello, Sonny," I greet happily.

"Hi, Summer," she says with a fake smile.

"Would you mind telling us how you start your day?" I ask.

"Well," Sonny begins nervously, "you're really going to laugh at this."

"Let's hope," mumbles Chad.

"See, Chad got locked out of his house so he came over here to sleep for night," she explains.

"Because you always go to girlfriends first, right, Chad?" I ask, holding the microphone up to his mouth.

"No, because she was the only one there. And, Sonny, being the kind, giving person she is, let me sleep here."

"And you had a fun night, right?" I smile.

"Look," Sonny said, getting aggrivated, "when Chad crawled into bed with me, he thought he was getting in bed with someone else."

"Either way, Goldielocks, who's been sleeping in your bed?" I ask.

"Summer, you had an innocent, friend mistake and turn it into something unspeakable," she says angrily. "Just because we slept together doesn't mean we _slept _together."

"Well," I say, turning to the camera with a smile, "someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

* * *

I knock on the door of a certain three named stars dressing room. He asked for me to come over, and I think I know why. The door swings open, and standing in front of me is Chad Dylan Cooper. Unfortunately, he has a shirt on this time.

"Come on in," he greets, leading me to the couch.

"You're gonna try to get me to not air the tape tonight, aren't you?" I ask bluntly.

"Well, Summer, I think that-"

"If you're thinking of coming onto me, it's not gonna work," I say, cutting him off.

"I actually wasn't gonna do that," he informs me.

"Okay, it might work," I admitt.

Who can blame me? He's just so cute!

"I kinda thought that-"

He was cut off by the wicked witch of the west.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cruella?" asks the brainless Tawni Hart.

* * *

Chad's POV

I sit on Sonny's couch, watching her pace in front of the TV.

"This is not good," she cries.

"Sonny, it's fine," I sooth.

"Fine?" she asks. "Chad, this could ruin our careers."

"How could this ruin our careers? If celebrities got fired just because they slept together, no one would be famous," I laugh.

"Unlike them, I'm on a kids show. You know what that means? Kids will see that I'm on the news. They'll want to see. Kids will want to know why we were sleeping together. Parents won't let their kdis watch So Random. Then, So Random will be canceled; I'll have to go back to Wisconsin, and I'll never get another job again," she finished.

"Yeah, but my career will be fine," I say seriously, although I am joking.

"Jerk," she cries.

"Sonny, calm down. I was just kidding," I say.

"Oh, sorry," she says, sending me a smile.

"In a week or two, it'll all blow over. Something worse will come along or something more important, and everyone will forget about it," I explain.

"I hope, but what if it doesn't," she asks before her eyes widen, "What will Mr. Condor say?"

"Sonny, just calm down," I say, lowering my hands. "It's gonna be okay."

"I hope," she says before her eyes widen, "What will my mom say?"

"Sonny, there's a minute to the show. It'll be over before we know it," I soothe.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. I get up to open the door, and Tawni Hart walks in.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"To watch Eyes on Hollywood," Tawni smiles.

"Why can't you watch it at your house?" I ask, annoyed.

"I want to see your reactions," she explains.

I sigh and walk back to the couch. Tawni sits beside me.

Summer appears on the screen.

"Today, we are going to talk about some bizarre sex habits of a Wisconsin native," she says.

"Oh no," Sonny cries, and I instictivly put my arm around her, pulling her closer.

"The Honeybadger," she announces.

"What?" we ask in shock with huge smiles on our face.

Tawni smirks, "You don't know a girl without getting a little bit of blackmail on her."

"You did this?" I ask, surprised.

She only nods.

I attack her into a huge hug, which causes her to fall into the couch. I suddenly realize what I'm doing and who I'm doing it to. I quickly pull back to face a shocked Tawni. We have the exact same expression.

"Why did you do this?" I ask.

"Because So Random could've been canceled," she stutters.

"You care about us, Tawni," Sonny says smugly.

"Do not," she protests before she smiles, "Okay, maybe a little."

"Group hug," Sonny insturcts and we all happily oblidge.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! It's my first one shot and I know it's kinda long but still. I think it's kinda cute. Please review! **


End file.
